


Meeting Again

by chase (anselin)



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, POV Multiple, and writing, college students TXT, cursing maybe, excuse me for my poor english
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anselin/pseuds/chase
Summary: Huening Kai had just started to move on from the pain caused to him by the most important people in his life. his boyfriends who left him without a word .what would he do when he is made to face them again just when he began his life anew?
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin





	Meeting Again

_ Good afternoon passengers. This is the pre-boarding announcement for flight 89B to Korea. Please have your boarding pass and identification ready. Regular boarding will begin in approximately ten minutes. Thank you. _

Huening Kai looked up from his phone and started gathering his things. he walked towards the boarding gate, threw a final look behind him, and walked in leaving all his painful memories behind.

when he finally stepped into Korea the unfamiliarity hit him like a truck. he knew Korean and had been here before but still everything looked new. well, that's what he needed, new life leaving all the pain…

his string of thoughts was interrupted when a body crashed into him in a hug.it was so hard that he almost fell on his ass. how can a tiny body hold this much energy? that's his Jimin Hyung.

when he hugged back and looked up Jimin hyungs husband Jungkook Hyung was walking towards them with a baby in his arm.

**“How are you Hueningie? It’s been a long time.”** Jimin asked as he pulled away from the hug

**“and damn how did you grow this tall you've become buff too.”** by this time Jungkook had reached them and kai immediately reached for the baby and gave his Kookie Hyung a side hug.

**“hey, Jiminie Hyung and kookie Hyung. and hello to my lovely baby”** he said as he kissed the baby’s cheek.

His baby brother, Huening Aquila,2yrs old.

He was adopted but unfortunately, their parents died few months after the adoption. Kai wasn’t in the right mind or age at that time to take care of a baby on his own so he asked his hyungs to take care of him, who are in Korea

So he’s here now, a year after everything went down, in Korea to continue his higher studies and to be with his brother and hyungs.

  
  
  
  
  
  


And to forget all the things that happened a year before.


End file.
